The Aftermath: Fall of the Alien Force
by Mr. BG
Summary: Happens after the horrific events in AF. It centers on the two cousins as they struggle to go on with their broken lives hopelessly trying to fit the pieces back together. Romance will tend to rise along the way. Fic continuation decided.
1. Questions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10 but I do own DVD's and action figures!

**Author's note:** Welcome mortal. You are now reading the first chapter of "**The Aftermath**"; bengwen014's most ultimate project yet. Ben and Gwen are the only persons left on the planet and they must cope with this fact. They must deal with losing everyone dear to them and going on with their lives. Along the line, they can't help falling in love with each other since…well…there's no one else around. But this is no ordinary story. A lot of twist and turns will happen but can Ben and Gwen stay true to their love? We'll all find out…

Empty. Totally empty. The town they once knew as Bellwood shows no sign of human presence. They've been walking for miles now, passing every town with no sign of anyone inhabiting it. Every town was a ghost town. Perhaps they were the only ones left.

"Fuck!" Ben said angrily, pounding his fist to the ground. He ignored the stinging pain because the pain he was feeling was much more intense. The pain of losing everyone he knew and held dear; except for Gwen of course who was alive and beside him. Thank God she was okay. He would have just hanged himself if she was gone along with the rest of them. Gwen looked on at Ben and became depress. She hadn't seen Ben like this before but she doesn't blame him. He was only venting his anger to calm himself.

"Don't worry Ben. We'll find them. They couldn't have just disappeared without a trace." Gwen said placing her hand on his shoulder. That was what's most disturbing. If they were dead they would have certainly left traces of themselves like their bodies but they didn't. They all just simply disappeared in a blink of an eye. All she saw was a flash of light and that was it. Every person standing before her except for Ben suddenly vanished. Buildings and everything else were left intact so it couldn't have been an explosion. What's more baffling was that plants and animals were still present. It's like human beings were the only ones gone.

"I hope so. Sorry you had to hear me say that." Ben said calming down a bit. He didn't want Gwen to worry.

"It's alright. I know how you feel. The sun's about to set so we should probably head home." They found more comfort sleeping together since they needed to be with someone. It would get lonely if they stayed at their respective houses so they chose to stay at Gwen's house. Ben has been spending the last couple of days there though he only sleeps on the couch. Gwen allows him to sleep with her in her bed but he doesn't feel comfortable with that. It might get awkward. Maybe someday he might but just not now.

"You hungry?" Gwen called out to Ben who was watching TV.

"A little bit. This is just weird. Every channel has nothing on it. News media is still on but no one's there. It's like they disappeared just as they were reporting live." It's gotta be from that fight. I'm sure of it. If I only fought _him_ alone then maybe none of these would have… Ben suddenly snapped out when Gwen place a tray of food in front of him.

"You look stressed out." Gwen said worriedly after looking at Ben. "Ben, it wasn't your fault. We didn't predict this would have…"

"It was! This wouldn't have happened if I faced him alone! Maybe everyone else would have been saved! I'm lucky to even have you still alive! It should have been my fight!"

"Don't pin all of these on yourself Benjamin Tennyson!" Gwen said raising her voice. "It was our decision too. Even if you would have fought him by yourself you could have died. They had numbers!"

"Better me than everyone else!" Ben yelled.

"Stop blaming yourself!" Gwen shouted back with tears present in her eyes. Ben calmed down after seeing those tears. He stood up and placed Gwen in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her ear. "It's just so hard to live knowing everyone else is gone. At least I still have you." He ran his fingers continuously on her silky red hair. How he could have given the world up if something would have happened to her. Ironically, the exact opposite just happened.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? We need to rest. We've exhausted ourselves enough." Gwen said looking at him.

"Yeah, we should." Ben smiled as he sits back down on the couch and takes a bite of the burger he took from the tray. Luckily, Gwen being vegetarian doesn't mean him changing his diet plan. She knew him too well to make him eat greens. It's like kryptonite to him.

"Don't tell me you're gonna sleep in the couch again." Gwen said crossing her arms. "I told you its okay for you to sleep in my bed. Don't you find the couch uncomfortable?"

"I can adjust. I told you already that I'm not sleeping in your bed. It will just feel weird." Ben said turning his attention back at the TV.

"Aw, does Benny feel uncomfortable sleeping with his cousin?" mocked Gwen. "Is it because I'm a girl or…"

"It's because you're my _girl cousin_." Ben said shifting his gaze at Gwen. "Doesn't that weird you out?"

"If I was 10 it would have but c'mon Ben, stop being so immature! There's nothing wrong with sleeping together. It's just to keep each other company. I've been lonely these last couple of nights thanks to you." she was just as insecure as I am. You can't blame her. How would you feel to be alone in your own home? She just needed someone with her to make her feel safe. She's keeps on urging me to join her. I'm more concerned on why she acts so nonchalant about everything that just happened. Has she accepted the facts or is she just hiding the pain?

"Ben? Hello? Seriously, you're so weird at times." Gwen giggled and headed upstairs. I should learn to be calm like Gwen. Don't stress out so much if you don't know what really happened. Gwen has always been a role model to me. She's always so level-headed, mature and calm. I used to be jealous on how everyone treated her better but that was my fault for being so immature and obnoxious. You have to earn respect and that's exactly what I did. I think that's how I earned Gwen's respect too. She stopped calling me names or throwing insults at me but I kinda missed it sometimes…

Ben looked up the stairs and figured she must have taken a shower. He tiptoed to the kitchen, opened the fridge and got of the many bottle of liquor stacked inside. Gwen's dad was an alcoholic though it doesn't seem to do any harm to his family. He places the bottle on the table when suddenly, a lot of memories flashed through Ben's head though it was hard to recall any of them. Were they even memories? His head was seriously hurting and he crumpled to the floor in pain. Several minutes past before the headache subsided and he finally found his equilibrium and he managed to stand up.

The images hit me so fast and there were so many I can hardly distinguish them. I keep seeing that blinding flash. Everyone, everyone; Grandpa, Kai, Cooper, Allen, Mom and Dad; heck even Kevin crossed my mind unintentionally then fade away. Am I going insane? He shrugged these thoughts and took the bottle, returning to the couch. He's been flipping the channels back and forth for a while hoping he could find any sign, any sign of human existence at all. Finally, after minutes of continuous flipping, he called it a day and settled on some cartoon called Dial H for Hero as he took a swig of the liquor.

"How long have you been drinking?" A female voice sounded from behind him which startled him a bit. He turned around to see that it was only Gwen. He couldn't help but stare seeing her dressed only in a thin nightgown. Does she go to sleep dressed like this? It's rather quite provocative. "Don't tell me you're planning on turning alcoholic and spend the rest of your life drinking?"

"Oh c'mon, just a tiny bit of alcohol to settle my nerves. Be thankful I don't smoke." Ben says taking another swig and turning his attention back at the TV. Ben has been under a lot of stress lately. I should back off a bit but I don't want him getting drunk. 16 year olds shouldn't be drinking anyway.

"Just half a bottle, okay?" Gwen says taking a seat beside him. She keeps on worrying about him but not herself. They have the same things to worry about but it was like she wasn't even aware of that. Why is that?

"You're handling this quite better than I am." Ben remarked which seemed to get Gwen downcast a bit. Did she really? She snatches the bottle from Ben's hand and takes a swig herself. I shouldn't have said that. Gwen may act tough on the outside but she's just as vulnerable inside.

Ben decided not to dare say anything else that might upset her. He held her close to him. She needed comfort right now. I'm surprise she finished the whole bottle this being her first time having tasted the stuff. Is this really her first time? From that question stems more questions that Ben was dying to resolve.

What about the invasion that happened a few days ago? Why did it just suddenly stop? What happened to everyone we ever knew? Did they just vanish into thin air? And what about everyone else in this world? Did they just disappear too? If so, why only people? Why not plants or animals and or any inanimate object vanish with them? Finally, what about me and Gwen? Why are we still here? Why did everyone else go away while we didn't?

I need to know the truth. So many questions need answers. I have to know before I can put my mind at ease…

Ben and Gwen both were silent. Gwen headed upstairs without saying a word knowing she will have to sleep alone again. She won't bother to ask Ben because she knew of his already supposed answer. As for Ben, he continued to stare at the television. He will have problems sleeping tonight and that's not just from the lumpy couch. He turned his attention to Gwen. She's been different these past couple of days. Not in ways you would anticipate; more calm and collective than ever but I know she's heartbroken too. He looked at the now empty bottle at the table and angrily threw it at the wall. It shatters into a million pieces.

Gwen didn't bother at the sound of broken glass. She simply took one last glimpse at the boy's brown hair before closing the door of her room.

**Author's note: **I left a lot of questions for my first chapter which will slowly be answered as the story progresses. A sneak peek at chapter 2: Ben tries to remember the battle that took place before this nightmare had begun. He can't help but feel guilty for everything that took place. He'll need Gwen more than ever. What about Gwen? She seems just as troubled as Ben though she doesn't show it. Perhaps she holds a secret of her own. Review! Peace out!


	2. Flashback

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10 but I'm saving my money so one day I can!

**Author's note: **It seems a lot of Bengwenites are too eager for Ben and Gwen to get together. Don't be in such a hurry. I have to warn you that it'll take quite some time before they get together 'cause no one falls in love in one day. Chapter 2 is the flashback so with some mild BxG. Just be patient and peace out! P.S. Who has already watched the movie **Vantage Point**? It was Kick Ass! On with the chapter!

The rain has been relentless. It was now about 3:00 in the morning and heavily raining outside. Flashes of lightning would tear through the sky followed by the loud roar of thunder. Ben was wide-awake but it wasn't the loud winds or sound of thunder bothering him. It was his cousin. I wonder how Gwen's doing. I hope she doesn't freak out 'cause she is absolutely scared of storms (It's funny how fans like us just created the made-up fact that Gwen was terrified of storms. I hope people wouldn't assume this to be actually true in the series because it isn't). Ben quietly went upstairs to check up on her. He silently opened the door only to see his cousin slightly trembling in bed.

"You okay Gwen?" Ben called out but she didn't answer. Is she really asleep? He silently approaches her only to hear the soft whimpers emanating from her. She was clearly terrified. He took a look at her face. She looked asleep, probably having nightmares. He ran his fingers across her hair which seemed to calm her down a bit. The whimpering stopped but the trembling didn't. She must be cold. He places his hand on her face. Cold? God! She's freezing!

Ben removed his jacket and carefully covered her entire body; if she would have worn something thicker rather than this nightgown. It's barely a millimeter thick! Why'd she wear something like that in the middle of August? It would certainly get some pervert all riled up but Ben would just probably knock the guy out if he evens comes within a mile of Gwen. Not that there are any people left anyway.

Ben had no choice but to stay with her. He'd sleep in the floor so Gwen wouldn't freak out if she wakes up and sees him in bed with her. He took an extra pillow from Gwen's cabinet/dresser. What's this? He found an old photo Gwen place on top of her…um…under clothing area. It was an old picture of him and Gwen when they were about 11 years old; the day of their birthday when Ben accidentally slipped and got cake all over his face. Gwen didn't want to further embarrass him so she kindly volunteered to wipe the stuff off. This however made Ben blush and further (though unintentionally) got him more embarrassed. She then held him close and snapped a quick picture of both of them.

"Man, I look like a dweeb." He said silently so that Gwen won't hear. Gwen was a whole lot nicer to him after that summer vacation they had 5 years ago. Maybe it was because she saw that Ben wasn't actually that bad once you get to know him better. He was still a jerk and a show-off but he does redeem himself whenever he saves her life. The two grew an inseparable bond between them. They spent more time together though they didn't want their parents to know. They might get the wrong ideas and draw conclusions.

He placed the photo back and plopped the pillow down on the floor. He sat down and quietly meditated. He started practicing meditation the past few days to calm himself down. It'll also clear his head so he could remember things better. Then in a flash of white light…

"_C'mon Tennyson!" Kevin shouted at him "I'm eager to kick some ass." He was all fired up and was anxious to start._

"_Cool you're jets Kev." Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder. "We need to make a plan. We can't just blindly charge at them. Right Ben? Ben?"_

_Ben was silent. He looked on at the stretch of land below them. They were atop a valley patiently waiting for the invasion force. "It'll take them at least half a day to get here. You go ahead and charge at them if you want Rambo. Maybe a laser blast will knock some sense into your cement head." Ben said looking at Kevin with a smirk. This remark seemed to get him aggravated.  
_

"_So what's the plan peewee?" Kevin asks mockingly. Gwen shot him an angry look which sort of calmed him down. Ben didn't bother to answer. He simply looked on behind them._

"_Is everyone here and accounted for?" Ben asks at the crowd. Cooper stepped up. "Everyone here sir! Alien Force is complete and accounted for." He saluted which resulted in bursts of laughter from the others. "You don't need to be all military Cooper. Did you crack the Master Code yet?" Ben said looking at the Omnitrix._

"_Yeah, rather difficult. Took me three months." Cooper says giving Ben's watch a few spins left and right. It suddenly glowed white and then the silhouette of all the aliens flashed. "Good job man. You're real a tech wiz." Ben says patting his back._

_Gwen joined the other girls as Kevin started to talk to Allen and the other guys. Ben isolated himself from everyone else and stared at the distance were the expected enemies will arriving soon. While everyone else was having fun he couldn't help but worry if something ever happens to any of them. He was the unofficial leader and it was his responsibility for their safety  
_

"_Let's talk about boys!" Lucy, the sludge puppy who was Ben's dance partner at a wedding reception, cheerfully smiled. "Any of you got your eyes on one?" Kai and Gwen simply sat silently, embarrassed by the question. "Oh c'mon. Anyone? Fine, I'll start! I like Ben. He's kinda cute. You Gwen?"_

"_I don't like Ben." Gwen quickly answered, blushing hard. "I mean not like like him. He's my cousin!" _

"_I meant who do you like?" corrected Lucy. Gwen blushed even more, embarrassed by her sudden outburst._

"_Wait…don't tell me…It's Kevin, right?!" Lucy smiled._

_Gwen was silent for a moment. "Maybe I like him… but not that much! Ben doesn't trust him though."_

"_Why not? It's not like he almost killed one of you or something." Lucy smiled. She didn't know about Kevin's past life. This was kinda a downer for Gwen; the fact that Ben had every reason not to trust him. Maybe he will someday but the problem wasn't Ben not trusting him, it was her who was too eager to trust him. Why did she?_

"_How 'bout you Kai?" Lucy smiles facing her. Lucy was such a ditz. She was like little Miss Sunshine all the time. Wonder why?_

"_I'm not gonna enter this conversation. I'd rather stay out before I make a fool out of myself." Just like how you embarrassed Ben by rejecting him? How you only liked him when he was Benwolf but you still lead him on? You are such a…a…bitch you know that? Gwen's hatred for Kai hasn't changed that much._

"_I bet you like Ben! I did hear him mention you a few years back. Who knows? He might like you back. Or maybe you like Allen or Cooper or…" Lucy smiled._

"_Could you just shut it just for a second? You're giving me a headache." Kai interrupted her. Lucy cried like an immature baby but she was only faking it. She just wants an apology._

"_Don't talk to her like that!" Gwen shouted at her. The two were now exchanging very powerful words which seemed to alert Ben. He quickly got between the two.  
_

"_I don't want to butt in on your conversation ladies but can I talk to Kai in private for a moment?" Ben said yanking the two girls apart before they start tearing each other. Ben took Kai's hand and both of them started walking a distance away from the campsite  
_

(Note: I am not making Kai a bitch in this fic. Gwen simply hated her for the way he treated Ben in the past but she is still a good-hearted person. Also, there are more members here than i mentioned because these are the only people i know. Just think of say 10 more or so Plumber kids.)

"_I bet Ben's gonna ask her out!" gushed Lucy. This seemed to upset Gwen a bit. What is Ben thinking? You're just gonna get rejected again. _

"_You wish. Ben's not that dumb to fall for her again." Gwen said crossing her arms. She was feeling a bit queasy inside. Must be from lunch. Note: Do not let Kevin make us both lunch. His culinary skills leaves much to be desired.  
_

"_What do you mean 'again'?" Lucy asks in astonishment._

Meanwhile, a few yards from the others; Ben led Kai to an open space.

"_Sorry about Gwen. She was just upset about that thing you said 5 years ago." Ben said rubbing his head. I would be upset too if i still had a crush on you.  
_

"_Why did you take me here?" Kai asks looking around. I hope Ben's crush on me had already passed.  
_

"_You're dad told me about your 'special' gift. You have the ability to 'see' the future for a short time, like a premonition. I think he called it "Insight'. Is it true?" Ben asks quite amazed  
_

"_Yeah…why?" I'm not looking at you're future wedding plans if that's what you're thinking. You have to know who you end with yourself.  
_

"_Well, that's a huge factor for our team. Maybe if you take a look at what happens a little further in time we can maybe anticipate a little more about our enemy."_

"_I'll try." Kai began to concentrate but to no avail. "It's too cold for me to focus. If only I could warm my body a bit…" Ben took off his jacket and wrapped it around her._

"_Better?" Ben asks. Kai only nodded and began to concentrate again but to no avail. "Darn it! Still no good! The wind is too chilly." Kai suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her. It was Ben's. The additional warmth was sufficed and so she was able to focus her mind. Meanwhile, Gwen and Lucy went out looking for them. They had been gone an awful long time  
_

"_I wonder where those two we…" Gwen suddenly stopped in her tracks. She was wide-eyed in shock as she stared at Ben, who was a few feet off, wrapping his arms around Kai. No way! Ben wouldn't…_

"_Hey look! They're on a date." smiled Lucy. "Isn't it romantic?" Gwen simply let out a 'hmph' before stomping back into camp. "What's with her?" Lucy says, tilting her head in wonder.  
_

_Kai then relayed to Ben everything she saw and both of them walked back to camp. Unfortunately, Kai forgot to give back Ben's jacket to him and this raised a lot of brows from the others. Kevin was the first to notice.  
_

"_Well, well, if Ben isn't the Casanova? This would be girlfriend no.?" Kevin mocked._

"_Shut it will you." Gwen snapped at him._

"_Whoa, what got you so worked up?" Kevin frowned._

"_Nothing. Just…shut up." Gwen said before looking back at Ben. "So, how was your date?" Gwen said forcing up a smile._

"_What? We didn't go on a date? I just needed a favor from her." Ben said quite surprise at his cousins change in attitude._

"_And the favor would be…?" Gwen asks looking at Kai with disgust._

"_What's with the sudden interrogation? It was nothing." Ben asks quite dumbfounded._

"_Just curious. Hey Kevin, you wanna go for a little stroll?" Gwen said turning his attention at Kevin._

"_Sure." Kevin answered standing up. Gwen held on to his arm and they walked slowly away from the campsite._

"_What's with Gwen?" Ben said rubbing his head. "Anyway, you guys should know from the intel I gathered from Kai that…" suddenly a huge explosion was heard from the direction Gwen and Kevin went to. Ben was taken back at first. He was shock, they all were. What the hell? They didn't know what to make of what just happened. Finally, he snapped out.  
_

"_Gwen!!" Ben shouted dashing into the direction with the others closely following. Ben's speed was unbelievable. He could have matched XLR8. Gwen, please be okay… please be. Please don't let something happen to her. I don't know what I'd do if…BOOM! Another huge explosion sends Ben flying a few yards…Gwen!! A flash of light followed…_

Ben suddenly opened his eyes in shock, perspiring heavily. He quickly checks to see if Gwen was in bed and she was, sleeping soundly. He fell asleep during meditation. It was just a dream...no, more like a nightmare. I just wished it never actually happened but I can't recall what happens next. Groan...my head. Liquor, milk and a banana chocolate smoothie...not a good combination. The rain continued to pound across the window pane. Ben looked at his cousin's face. She was indeed comfortable. He cupped her cheeks. Her temperature seems stable. He unknowingly ran his hand across her face but quickly pulled away after realizing what he was doing. Why did he? Gwen's face is so soft...what gibberish I'm talking now. He shrugged and went to lie down on the floor and was soon fast asleep.

Gwen woke up having felt someone touch her face and quickly looked around. No one seems to be here. She was surprise to see Ben's jacket wrapped around her. She sat up only to see Ben sleeping quietly on the floor. A small smile appeared on her face before she lay down on her bed again.

He's been watching over her. He always has been. She felt safe with him around. He'll always be there to protect her. With that in mind she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's note:** I'm trying to keep the realism of Ben 10 AF by having Gwen and Kevin still together. But fret not Bengwenites, this is a BxG fic remember? Sneak peek of chapter 3: Ben and Gwen decide to have a little fun and take their minds off their problems for a while so they decided to explore the empty town on a sort of 'date' (just friendly mind you) as they try to readjust to their lives. What's gonna happen next? You'll have to wait and see! Review! Peace out!


	3. Confusion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** I've written about 12 fics already so it's time to share 5 of my most favorite lines! bengwen014's **"Quotes of the Day!"**

5. Gwen: If I hadn't kissed you Kevin would've spotted us and this whole place would've gone down in smoke.

Ben: Really? Then I never thought I'd be glad to have Kevin appear for once!

4. (About Ben always ordering burger and fries.)

Ben: What's so funny?

Gwen: Nothing. It's just that you always order that same stuff. Don't you get sick of it?

Ben: Nope. Why do you think McDonalds is still popular?

3. (Ben telling Gwen of his being jealous of seeing her and Kevin together.)

Ben: Honestly, I was planning to beat up Kevin 'cause I was seriously getting pissed!

Gwen: That's so sweet, in a sort of sick and violent way.

2. Ben to Gwen: You sure you're okay? Ever since you wore that charm you've become kind of clumsy and that should be in my department.

1. (When Max threw a thermos on Ben's head for faking to be asleep and making out with Gwen instead while he was gone and then Gwen throwing the thermos at him for making a sick joke after Max had left.)

Ben: Ow! Okay, a thermos is for drinking, not for throwing at Ben!

By the way, the reason I didn't delete the flames is because I want to keep it as a reminder to all Bengwenites of how Gwevin crossed the line and insulted us. That will be our motivation! Heads up, this chapter is going to be a dark and emotional one. On with the chapter!

Ben slowly opens his eyes only to see Gwen staring directly at him, their face only millimeters apart. A blush crept into his cheeks but Gwen didn't notice. She only continued to stare and then…

"Good morning Ben!" She shouts happily. Ben was startled by the sudden outburst and hurriedly tried to stand up causing him to bump into Gwen, who was on top of him before, thus toppling over her. He hissed from the stinging pain of his sore forehead that he didn't realize he was now on top of Gwen, who herself wasn't aware. Only after the pain subsided did he notice. He couldn't help but stare at her. The sun reflecting on the window made her skin glow. She was breath-taking. Finally, he snapped out then Gwen gave him a rather confused look.

Ben quickly stood up. "Don't ever do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" The blush was still evident in his face and Gwen saw an opportunity to tease Ben.

"Sorry. But you know, it's not polite to stare either…why did you?" Gwen asks with a grin. Ben's face flustered and he dared not to make eye contact. He wanted to say something acceptable but he's mind went blank. Why did he stare? At Gwen?

"I wasn't…staring…I was just…looking…for quite some time." His words trailed off. God, what a stupid answer! Good thing he didn't stutter.

"Riiiight. So…you wanna go do something together?" Gwen said twiddling her fingers, trying hard to conceal the blush that was on her face.

"Like what?"

"I don't know…go out. Maybe shop?" Gwen said softly. Ben had always hated shopping and she knows it. Maybe he'll agree this time. Not exactly Ben's idea of a good time but sure, why not? It might clear his head.

"You mean…like a…date?" Ben said trailing off at the last part. Gwen could feel the sudden rush of heat on her cheeks after hearing Ben say that. Is a boy and a girl going out together considered a date? Even if they're cousins? I don't want to call it a date. It sounds like I'm in a relationship! With Ben!

"Not like a date…more like a friendly…um…friendly…sigh…a date it is." Gwen says drawing out a breath. Honestly, she didn't know what to call it. I think Ben knows what I was trying to imply.

"Yeah…sure. It wouldn't hurt to have some fun. But first, I need to soothe my grumbling stoma…what the heck are you doing?" Ben says quickly covering her eyes after seeing Gwen remove her nightgown.

(Yes, I know this is really unnecessary but I couldn't resist. I just find it funny!)

"What? I'm gonna take a shower." Gwen says sounding innocent enough.

"Could you at least have stripped down in the bathroom instead of here?" Okay, Gwen doesn't mind removing her clothes in front of family but still! She's a girl! Family or no family, you shouldn't do that in front of guys! In front of me! I'm a GUY! I can't help it if…

"I know you wouldn't look." Gwen smirked. "I trust you." What's the matter with Gwen these couple of days? It's like she doesn't even mind the fact that the entire population just vanished. Why isn't she taking things seriously? But the way she…last night…I don't get it.

"You can't be too trusting even to somebody you think you know Gwen." Ben was trying to point out of her easily trusting Kevin. The reason was probably because she had a crush on him. That was maybe why she was too quick to trust him. Why worry about that anyway? Kevin's dead. Okay, vanished but good riddance. I never trusted that psycho anyway.

"So you're saying you would take a peek if I wasn't looking?" Gwen teased which caused Ben to blush hard.

"No! I meant you shouldn't be quick to trust anybody. Not just me but everyone we come across!" It was now pretty obvious who Ben was talking about.

"This is about…Kevin isn't it?" Truth be told; Gwen missed Kevin. She did develop a crush on him and now he was suddenly gone. Strangely, it didn't hurt as much as she would expect. If Ben took his place then it would have hurt like hell. She was closer to Ben than anyone else. Losing him would just be unbearable. She would be stricken with grief. Thank God he was okay.

"It started with Kevin…" Ben said in a low voice before exiting the room.

**Time Lapse:** 1 hour and 30 min. They have finish getting ready and are now going to hit the streets.

"It creeps me out." Ben says which drew Gwen's attention. "You know, just us walking in town with no one else around." They have to get use to that. If they can't bring everyone back then they'll just have to learn to cope. What about the whole human race? Our species will go extinct…unless of course me and Gwen…what the hell am I thinking? Why think of Gwen that way? I can't just turn to desperate ways without even trying to find everyone. Why would I even think of ending up with…Gwen? It's not like we'll even…damn! The crap I keep thinking.

"Ben, maybe we could…um…get some smoothies?" Gwen says trying to ease Ben's tension. He was getting more stressed out everyday.

"Okay, why don't we ask the invisible man behind the counter to whip us up a couple?" Ben snapped back. Gwen fell silent. She was only trying to settle his nerves. Ben felt guilty for having snapped at Gwen like that. "I'm sorry…" he said softly.

"It's alright. You shouldn't worry yourself like this Ben. We can still find them…"

"How? We don't even know what happened exactly. What if we never find them? What if we are the only people left? Then what?"

"You never know Ben, if we will or we won't succeed. If we won't then we'll just have to move own but we shouldn't think so negatively if we don't know what's exactly going on."

"What? We could just poof more people on Earth? We are the last human beings on this planet. If we go down then the whole species will cease to…"

"No it won't. You know how the...reproduction system works don't you?" Gwen says feeling quite uneasy. Ben was taken aback. What the hell? Why would she even…?

"Gwen…you're not suggesting that…" Ben couldn't continue. He didn't know how to. Of all people, he never ever thought he would, even in a million years, hear this from Gwen. Gwen! Yes, Gwen! His cousin!

"All I'm saying is…" Gwen paused for a second. This wasn't easy for her either. "It would just be irresponsible to let the entire race just…die out you know…" She paused yet again and took another deep breath. "Regardless of our…genetics…if we can't bring them back…we carry the responsibility of…" her sentence was quickly cut off.

"Can we talk about something else? I'm not comfortable with this subject." Sooner or later Ben you'll have to acknowledge reality. She was just stating facts. They can't just let the whole race die out. Not that she liked the idea herself. I mean Ben and her? That's just…

"Yeah…sure. Hey, we can check out that mall." that's deserted by the way. To even suggest that to Ben…what was I thinking? Even if we don't find them why would I ever think he would…even if everything depended on it? He would never…I mean of me anyway… She went ahead of Ben who slowly followed behind.

She was like a whole new different person. Not the Gwen I knew. The Gwen I thought I knew. She sounded as if she was talking to any other person but the problem is…that person is me. What happened that made her like this? I have the feeling she is feeling way more guilty than me. She couldn't have done anything wrong. This whole thing, the Alien Force, all those people who could have looked on to a better future, where are they now? If only I was stronger, I could have… Instead I turned my back against the world. I wanted to have a normal life. I should have seen it coming.

I could _never_ have a normal life. I had a duty; to protect these people. But I didn't, got tempted by my own personal wants, my selfish desires, my yearning to have a what I thought was what I deserved; to be free. Never to worry about anyone else but my own future. I wanted to be a hero and I freely accepted the responsibility but I never thought for one moment. I never considered this one question: at what price? Did I think it would ever be that easy? To simply strap on the watch and become a hero without ever thinking about the consequences, never once realizing that I could never return to the way I used to be. Never to get back everything I have lost.

Nothing makes sense anymore. I'm an alien half-breed who turns into 10 more aliens. So is my cousin who shoots some sort of energy beam and not to mention a secret agent grandfather. Grandpa Max. Ben gritted his teeth. It was his entire fault! If he only had a _human_ wife! If he hadn't gone out with some freak from some distant planet! Gwen and I could have been normal! We could have been happy! We would never have had to face any of these! Sigh...it's far too late for that now… I can't take back what has already happened. All I can do now is push on and hope things will _finally_ head for the better. Not just for me…but for Gwen and everyone else…

"You coming or what?" Gwen called out from inside. "I need someone to decide which swimwear looks best on me!" she was definitely not well. Her seemingly care-free and calm exterior is only a shell of what truly lies inside; all the pain, resentment and sorrow. I have to continue to play along for now. Make sure she stays happy for how long that will last. Until we find an answer and get out of this nightmarish hellhole.

"Yeah, wait up!" Ben says forcing a smile. He dashes towards his waiting cousin who was all to eager to hold his hand and they entered the building.

To be a hero was never easy from the start. I should have figured that out a long time ago. I guess the saying stays true:

_Show me a hero and I will write you a tragedy _


	4. Remembering

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** Pardon me if I don't update as quickly for now on. School is a drag and my folks won't let me use the internet on weekdays. But I assure you that I will continue to write when I have the chance. My b-day is almost coming up! I can hardly wait! Woohoo! Anyway, enjoy the chapter while I enjoy and I mean enjoy the pics Baku babe sent me wink wink! By the way, where did everybody go? Suddenly everyone I know in fanfic stopped writing! The Aftermath! Chapter 4 knocking at your door! Showtime!

It was getting pretty late; about a quarter to 11:00. Gwen had already finished preparing herself for bed and went downstairs to check up on Ben. He seemed fine, glued to a soccer game on the tube. I think he isn't even aware I'm here. Gwen decided to get Ben's attention by letting out a muffled cough. That certainly worked.

"Not heading to bed yet?" Gwen asks placing her arms on her hips. Okay, since when does she have a whole set of nightgowns. Never thought she actually owned a lot. Wait…I could have sworn she brought a couple home from that mall…back up…she doesn't own nightgowns. These are the ones she both just a few hours ago. Wonder why she suddenly started wearing those things? "Uh Ben? Are you there?" Gwen waved her hand at his face. He quickly snapped out.

"Sorry. Anyway it depends on the definition of 'bed'. Is it this couch or your be…" Gwen pouted at his already obvious sentence. "Sigh…fine. I'll sleep with you. One night!" Ben said sluggishly lifting himself from the couch. A sudden feeling of delight overcame Gwen. For real? Is he really? "But if I feel the slightest bit of…discomfort…I'm lying on the floor." Gwen simply nodded.

Upon entering the room Gwen practically jumped on her bed and looked at Ben with a curious face. Well? Are you or aren't you joining in? Ben shook his head at Gwen's eagerness and drew out a long breath. He slowly layed down beside her. Okay…it's only been seconds and I already feel uncomfortable.

"So…how is it?" Gwen asks fixing her eyes on Ben's face which added to his already awkward feeling.

"I'd have to admit that this bed is comfortable…but don't get use to me sleeping here! I told you just one night only." Ben said turning to his side, facing away from Gwen. She simply smirked at her cousin. We'll see about that. "It's a little chilly isn't it?" She scooted closer to him and pressed her body against his back, wrapping her arms around him in the process. Ben could feel the sudden heat rushing to his cheeks. What the heck does she think she's doing? Their close proximity now proves only to cause Ben more discomfort.

Strangely enough, he was also feeling other things he couldn't understand. Feelings he never knew he had. Feelings like this longing desire to actually feel her warmth as she held on to him. To be able to be this close to her without fearing that someone might see. To have a reason to be with her while they are not on hero duty. To actually be with her not because he had to…but because he wanted to. How long have I had these feelings? Did I always feel this way about her? Have I actually…no…that's not right. It should never be…

"Ben…" Gwen's soft whisper melted into his ear. She sounds so pleasant every time she spoke you can't do anything but listen…but she spoke no further. She just wanted to get his attention…

"Yeah…?" Ben said facing her. That was a big mistake. As soon as he did he was quickly entranced by her beautiful face. He was mesmerized by her sparkling green eyes whose stare could leave you stunned in awe, her innocent smile which pierces like an arrow straight to your heart. Could it be that I have…

Gwen was silent. Probably wondering how to say what was on her mind without shocking Ben. What was on her mind? Gwen's thoughts quickly shifted as she began to think back to the day the 'incident' occurred…

"_What was that back there with Tennyson?" Kevin asks as both of them continued on their stroll._

"_I'd prefer if you call him Ben and it was nothing…" Gwen said turning her attention ahead._

"_You honestly think I would believe that? I know something's up…" Kevin said coming to a halt._

"_It's nothing…really." Gwen assures him. Kevin knew she was lying but he refrained from asking anymore questions. She might get ticked off. This was as good a time as any to make his move anyway. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Gwen could already anticipate what he was going to do but she couldn't bring herself to move. Their face inched closer but before their lips could touch Gwen quickly pulled away._

"_Sorry…I didn't mean to…" Kevin's voice dropped. I suppose things are happening to quick for her but the way she…at camp…I wonder…_

"_I can't." was all Gwen can say. She didn't know why but she felt it was wrong for her to do it. Like she was 'not being true' (don't know any other word to describe it) to…Ben with his back turned. Why? I mean he's my cousin. Why would I feel like I'm not being…to him somehow? Like it would somehow destroy everything if he ever saw me…_

_Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by an explosion just a few feet away. Suddenly, a huge number of robot drones suddenly appeared in the sky._

"_I guess they can't help but launch a sneak attack!_ _Finally! Some action!" Kevin smiled absorbing the hard rocky substances underneath him. Gwen let out a barrage of blasts just as Kevin jumped at one of the drones and beat it senseless to the ground. More drones suddenly appeared behind them and they were now outnumbered._

"_This isn't a sneak attack!" Kevin shouted wide-eyed. "It's a full-scale assault!" With little hesitation he picked up the robot wreckage on the ground and flung it with enough strength as he can muster. He managed to take down a group of drones. But the overwhelming odds prove too great and both of them were bombarded with laser blasts. After the smoke cleared Gwen opened her eyes to see Kevin blocking all the shots but that took a lot out of him and he dropped to the ground gasping._

"_You okay?" Gwen asks worriedly._

"_Just peachy…I'd expect Tenny…uh…I mean Ben to be here by no…"_

"_Don't worry. I'm sure he just ran into some minor inconvenience…" a familiar voice sounded from behind them. Both of them turned around to see Ben standing atop a cliff with the Alien Force right behind him._

"_You really know how to make a grand entrance don't ya?" Gwen says relieved._

"_Don't you mean overly dramatic? Good going short stuff. Where the heck were you? We could have been toast!" Kevin demanded._

_Ben simply smirked and pointed his finger upward seemingly telling the two to look at their robot adversaries. The robots were about the launch another lethal barrage of lasers at Kevin and Gwen and this time it looks like it's enough to give them the dirt nap. Not even Gwen's shield can withstand this kind of assault. Why is Ben not doing anything?_

"_Okay, I can see that we are fighting a battalion of robots. Thank you Captain Obvious. Now are you just gonna stand there?" Kevin said sarcastically. Ben on the other hand merely snapped his fingers and the whole armada explode. Kevin and Gwen were both astounded. How did he?_

"_Give an alien monkey with super speed explosive charges from a genius Plumber kid and you got yourself one heck of a fireworks display." Gwen chuckled at Ben's statement. Ben slid down the cliff and ran towards Gwen and placed her in a deep embrace…to the astonishment of everyone around them…mostly Kevin and the other guys and Gwen herself._

"_You okay? Not hurt or anything?" Ben says checking her body for bruises or any sort of wound. Ben had a very concerned look on his face which seemed to have touched Gwen a bit. She's fine…thanks to Kevin I suppose. But don't think this'll change my opinion of you one bit. I still don't trust you around Gwen. Saving her once doesn't make up for the number of times you tried to do her in pal._

"_For a moment there I thought you were gonna kiss your own cousin! That'll just be weird even for a freak like you. But nice job back there anyway Tennyso…I mean Ben." Kevin said giving his back a pat._

"_Freaky you say? I don't see why. Ben did prevent them from turning us into ash so…" She leaned towards Ben's face and gave him a quick peck on the cheek…to Ben's surprise. You could just imagine the look on his face! He looked like a bloody tomato! He quickly turned around to hide the blush on his face much to Kevin's annoyance._

"_Hey, what about me?! I saved you too!" Kevin protested._

"_I don't just hand out kisses to anyone. Treat me to a movie and dinner and maybe I will!" Gwen grinned. Kevin turned his attention to Ben who stuck his tongue out to him. That was really uncalled for Tennyson. I'll get you for that._

"_Uhh…guys…we have more company!" Cooper shouted from behind them. Turning their attention to the sky, they were flabbergasted by the hordes of robot drones around them._

"_How many do you think are there?" Kevin asks tightening his fist.  
_

"_I'd say about... 'We are so screwed'." Ben says getting ready to press down on his watch._

"_98,213." Cooper stated._

"_Like I said, we are so screwed." Ben chuckled._

"_Okay, enough joking around." Gwen says, lighting up her hands. Kevin suddenly had a crazy thought in his head.  
_

"_Bet I can take out more than you." Kevin smiled at Ben. Ben, ever the opportunist, decided to raise things up a notch.  
_

"_Winner gets to spend the entire weekend with Gwen...alone?" Ben stated softly hoping Gwen wouldn't hear…but she did._

"_Since when was I a prize? And why in that way?" Gwen shot a look at Ben who simply smiled. What are you up to?  
_

"_Oh c'mon. We hardly do stuff together anymore exempting hero duty. Can't I spend more time with my favorite cousin like how we used to?" Ben grinned. Gwen simply raised an eyebrow. Since when was he interested to spend time with her? Didn't they use to quarrel and fight a lot five years ago? That's how they used to spend time together. How could that have possibly encouraged Ben to want to hang out with her? Is it because they became friendlier towards each other? _

_The way these two interact raises doubts within Kevin. They couldn't possibly…but the way Ben says it its almost oblivious if not for them being related. If they weren't cousins you would be pretty sure they'd end up together. But they are cousins…it's not possible for them to… is it? Either way, Gwen will be mine. You'll just be another obstacle in my way Tennyson._

"_We have a deal then." Kevin smile._

"_Now wait a minute! I never said I agreed to this!" Gwen fumed at them. That didn't seem to have any effect on the two. _

"_I already have the perfect weekend planned Gwen!" Ben shouts, dashing on ahead as if pretty sure he would win the bet. Gwen simply sighed as they all charged towards the awaiting mechanical legion…_

The rest was a blur. She turned his attention to Ben who was already half-asleep. Gwen scooted closer to him and nuzzled her cheeks on his. The sudden warmth on his face caused Ben to awaken. He shifted his head a bit and Gwen quickly pulled back, a little embarrassed at her action. She shifted her gaze back on Ben who was fixing his eyes on her face. Both of them were now lost at the moment. They felt like some sort of unknown force was drawing them towards each other and they couldn't do anything about it. Their faces inched closer and their lips met softly. It hadn't hit them until a few seconds later that they were kissing! Ben quickly pulled away, embarrassed.

He couldn't make up what had just transpired. Images played in his minds and voices rang in his head. He knew he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. He had just kissed his cousin. The moment he turned his gaze back at Gwen again his mind went blank. His thoughts immediately diminished upon seeing her lovely face. What just happened contradicted to his every belief and virtue but every time he looked at her, the kiss felt right and natural. They never crossed any boundaries. There were no boundaries to begin with but…

Gwen realized the sudden shift in Ben's demeanor and opted for another shot at chance. She leaned her face closer to his as Ben did the same. Their lips were a few good millimeters apart but Ben quickly pulled away. That could have been it. That could have been the setting stone to what both of them can look on as a very promising future. But things are never easy. Every action has consequences. They were playing a dangerous game. Even if that is what Benjamin Tennyson wanted all along, things are just too complicated right now to even think of starting a relationship…with his cousin. Not now.

"I'm sorry Gwen. I-I can't." he had just realize it. He has fallen for his cousin. Ben Tennyson is in love with Gwen. But he can't…not right now. He needs to do what's best for everyone. Duty comes always comes first before your own personal desires. Maybe someday they can finally be together. But now is not the time. He slowly stood up and walked out the door. Gwen looked on with tears streaming in her eyes.

**Author's note:** Finally! I finished the fourth chapter. The next two chapters will focus on two characters POV on Ben and Gwen. I assure you that from now on, there will be more BxG! Why did everyone stop writing in the forums?! No one is even PMing me anymore! It's the Aftermath! Quick, head to the secret underground bunker! Pull the lever, Kronk! Peeeaaaccceee Ooouuuttt!


	5. Understanding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** This chapter is all about Max's thoughts on Ben and Gwen. Over the course of their entire summer vacation until 5 years later, he is astonished by the dramatic change in Ben and Gwen's relationship; from quarreling cousins to closer than family. But he can't shake the feeling that there was something more between the two. Something he hadn't anticipated…Chapter 5…Action!

**10 days before the 'incident'**

It was a quite Saturday night at Benjamin Tennyson's house. About 6:00 in the evening and everything seemed peaceful. Max has made himself comfortable in his favorite chair while watching some old movie on the tube. Ben has been in his room for hours. Wonder if he had any plans.

The doorbell sounded and Ben ran down the stairs and opened it. Max turned his head around to see Gwen standing by the door with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Ready?" She smiled happily at Ben. Never thought I'd ever see her do that…at least Ben anyway. Kids…they're a handful. Teenagers…I don't just get them.

"You bet I am." Ben answered enthusiastically.

"Now where are you two going?" Max inquired.

"Me and Gwen are going out Grandpa." Ben answered calmly. Max raised his brow in suspicion.

"Going out?" he sounded a bit more precautious.

"What Ben meant to say was we were going to watch a movie together. I've been dying to see that new movie The Dark Knight." Gwen said trying to clear things up. Phew…for a moment there I thought these two had just become a…nah…that's just silly. Or is it?

"Never thought you'd take an interest in action superhero movies." Max smiled. She didn't when she was 10. In fact, she used to hate those hero flicks which she dubbed cheesy and unrealistic. Wonder what changed her mind?

"Well, I kind of have a thing for hero-type guys." She smiled to which Ben simply chuckled. Since when did she have a 'thing' for superheroes? I do hope she meant those comic book guys.

"Really now? Well, anyway we don't wanna miss the opening. Later Grandpa." Ben said closing the door.

Max turned his gaze back at the tube but muted the sound. He doesn't want the dialogue interfering with his thoughts. Those two have come a long way from that summer vacation 5 years ago. I swear I would have done anything to make them shut up for even just a minute but now I'm starting to miss their interesting fights even for the most trivial of matters.

Max took another sip at his glass of ice cold beer and laid his head back on the chair. It seemed like only yesterday that I saw their young faces and unfortunately their loud voices. But I always knew they never hated each other. Their tough exterior towards one another was only a face of their actual feelings. They cared for each other like any other cousins would. A little more that most cousins if you ask me.

Ben never took his eyes off Gwen. Whenever she was in danger he was there to rescue her from harms way. Even if Gwen isn't aware of it Ben would be overprotective of her. That's why she never had a single bruise on her. Just on Ben…sigh…but she does show gratitude by mending his wounds. Does Ben have a tracker on her or something? Or maybe a Gwen's-In-Danger Sense or something just like Spiderman with his Spider Sense. He does have excellent timing in saving her; nanoseconds from harm to be exact.

But how those two interact at times give me the willies. They weren't your everyday cousins. They were practically born as a package. They were born in the same hospital in the same day and coincidentally having rhyming nicks. Isn't it strange? They were bound to end up together by fate. You could say they were close but what scares me was how close they really are.

There were times that their closeness would raise doubts to everyone, especially me. Just like the time they were both watching television and I spied Gwen moving a little closer to Ben without his noticing. The moment their arms made contact I swore Ben flinched a bit. That same arm couldn't stop twitching the entire night. It was like he was pondering whether to wrap that arm around Gwen but he never did. It would probably freak Gwen out.

Then there was the time I caught them dancing together. They were so lost in the moment to even notice me standing there. They looked so comfortable being with each other…well until I made my move and Ben quickly shoved her away. There was a hint of redness in his cheek and he was quiet the entire night though I saw him shooting looks at Gwen now and then. I could say the same for her.

Their embraces seemed a little longer than it should be doesn't it? Like both refusing to let go and just feel each other's warmth for just one more second. My intrusion was the only thing to make them pull apart. They can't possibly hug forever if I wasn't there could they? I don't have anything against their closeness but a Grandfather has to wonder; how close is your grandkids? At this rate they may very well fall in love…I don't think a lot of people would take too kindly to that.

I've been on the road long enough to know my share about cousins. Traveling around the world has made me more concerned about this issue. I don't think it's wrong at all but just 'unusual' in a sense that they're family. But love is love and cousin love is no different. I happen to have researched about it the moment Ben and Gwen entered my life. You can't be too careful right?

I would have objected at first if they ever got together. I'm not sure if they are 'cause Gwen is kind of fond of that Kevin fella; to my and especially Ben's annoyance unfortunately. Though his tends to stem more on jealousy it's quite evident. Whether Ben and Gwen are together or not, either way it's a matter of time. If they do end up together, I'd be first in line to shake Ben's hand and tell him not to wreck Gwen's life too much. Haha. The issue though is with the folks. I don't think they'll like the idea but I think I can straighten things out. If Ben and Gwen are in love then why ruin it for them. They have every right to be together and no one can tell them otherwise.

In fact, I'm proud of them. Proud that if they do find love, they'd find it in each other. They feel they are safest in each others company. They know and trust each other and they can be sure they can weather every storm in their journey. Ben can count on Gwen to comfort him always and Gwen will always feel safe knowing that Ben will always protect her. A perfect pair huh? A match made in heaven. Sometimes love comes in unusual forms but maybe that was God's plan all along. To teach us all the valuable lesson of the true sense of the word love.

Gwendolyn Tennyson, the role model of perfection: A responsible, intelligent, calm and beautiful individual. Now maybe those same traits launched a Cupid Arrow into Ben's heart. Now the beautiful bit proves a challenge for Ben. How guys would google and whistle at her when they pass by. If I wasn't there I bet Ben would have gone Fourarms and pounded them. No one was taking her from him he made sure of that. Watch out Kevin, you don't want to tick Ben off. I knew Gwen was always special but I didn't count that Anodite part of her would have added to that. Gifted with powers that comes bundled with her spicy attitude, that would certainly have been the icing on top of the cake for Ben. She was everything he could have looked for in a person.

Benjamin Tennyson, the hero. The person Gwen admired the most simply because he embodied the very soul of a savior. He risked his life time and time again to save everyone…especially her. Add that to his unique but somehow charming attitude and you got yourself one heck of a 10 year old boy. Suppose his 'different' style of doing things sparked Gwen's interest. She was curious of this mischievous and unpredictable attitude that you never see in anyone else. The boy can surprise you with his true abilities that remain hidden by his seemingly care-free nature. You have to be with Ben Tennyson a lot to really see the true person that was inside him. I think Gwen did and I assure you that she might have found it hard to resist.

Whatever happens between these two I will support with all my heart. Let them be for they have done nothing wrong. It is natures work and we mustn't interfere. You two can always go to me whenever you're ready. I'll always be there for you guys you should know that. I am after all your Grandfather and it is my duty to do what's best for you both and whatever makes you happy.

Max took a piece of paper and jotted down some notes in it. He placed it inside some sort of box and sealed it shut. Whatever happens to me Ben, Gwen, it is essential that you both should know…you'll find it when the time comes and I hope it is all the encouragement you need.

With that he places the box inside some sort of device and with a press of a button it moves away from his sight. He rested his head back down and took one last gulp of his drink before turning his attention back at the television with a smile on his face.

**Author's note:** Doesn't Max rock?! Hip hip hooray for Ben and Gwen's Grandpa! Chapter 6 is sort of like a POV of…you'll all find out soon enough! Sad how Max vanished though. He could have knocked some sense into Ben's skull. Oh well, let's leave that to Gwen. Comic relief in the next chapter! Till next time! Peace out!


	6. Moment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** I'm happy the ultra-awesome fic 'Summer's End' has a sequel now which is 'Summer's Beginning'. Yes, I am advertising it for my idol that inspired me to write fics. As for KitsunexMaxwell, I thank you for being involved with us. Now this chapter will be Gwen's POV and the next will be more BxG. 071308. That code will keep appearing until the plot thickens. But what does it mean? Chapter 6 time!

Gwen laid in her bed all morning unsure of what will happen next after that kiss with Ben last night. Ben has been quiet, avoiding Gwen anyway he can. He spent most of his time downstairs and only spoke to her in short sentences when it becomes necessary. Other than that he remains silent. He can't deny it forever though. One day, he'll have to face her.

Gwen's mind wandered off to another person she cares about, Kevin. Kevin Levin, the former enemy turned 'ally'. Yes, with emphasize in the word ally because you are never to sure about that. Ben never trusted him and probably never will. His actions are irreversible. Even if he manages to save the whole galaxy he will never trust him. He can flip at any moment and backstab Ben when he least expects it. If he wasn't psychotic before then maybe he would have but he was and that just makes a person insecure.

Many times did his cousin ask her "What do you see in that guy?" and her inability to come up with a reason was enough for Ben to rest his case on Kevin. What did she see in him? He was handsome and strong sure but that hardly is a reason. Let's think of the positives first. He's kind to her and well that's about it but only because he likes her. If he didn't then it would be a whole new story. He'll probably just plan on tossing her and Ben to the Null Void.

That was the only reason why Kevin turned good. He had a crush on Gwen. He doesn't care about all those people who'll get hurt…especially Ben. He doesn't give a damn about anything except for his own selfish desires; money, more money and Gwen. He never even knows her that well except that he thinks she's pretty. Is that the only reason? Her beauty and not the person that she is? Not her personality but just her face? Skin deep crushes without bothering to actually know her better. That was Kevin; the man who never cared about anything but himself.

Now the negatives of Kevin: First off, he thinks violence is always the answer to everything; would rather charge head on with his fists rather than his brain. Second, he's incredibly vain and hard-headed which kinda reminds Gwen a lot of a 10 year old Ben but without the Ben-like attitude. Third, he hardly listens to her or Ben for that matter and would handle things with recklessness. Fourth, he's not exactly a team player and Fifth, he's…well…Kevin!

Gwen can think of a million other reasons but she would rather not. She already knows Kevin and she doesn't want to ponder on the issue more. But somehow, she felt some sort of attraction towards the teen. It could have been from pity. Kevin was an orphan and grew up in a bad lot. Did she perhaps feel sorry for him and just wanted to give him hope somehow? If so, that isn't really liking the guy is it? Even so, it doesn't excuse his past actions towards them. Even now he treats Ben the same way although Ben on the other hand tries hard to trust the guy. But Kevin's childish grudges make it hard for Ben to.

What about Ben? What does Gwen think of that guy if she neglects the cousin part? Without familial bases or social 'taboos', what does she think of Ben? Let's start with the negatives again. First off, he's kinda hardheaded although not as much as when he was 10. Second, he lets his emotions cloud his better judgment and logical thinking. Third, he's a total workaholic! Gwen would like to change that someday. Maybe Ben can devote a whole day to having fun with her. That would be a dream comes true. Fourth, he's Ben! Hehe, okay that doesn't really count but you do know how Ben can be at times.

The positives will be quite a load. He cares about saving the lives of innocent people. Thank heavens he finally got that brain working after all these years. Okay, that was just a joke but 10 year-old him was you know…not quite smart. He readily accepts the responsibilities of being a hero and handles the pressure well. He can be sweet at times and I would know. I was there (I shifted it over to Gwen who is now holding the conversation). He's matured quite astoundingly! Is he really Ben? I can say tons more of cliché praises for my cousin but I think all of you got the point. Benjamin Tennyson, my…I mean everybody's hero.

You'd all be wondering why I made a couple of 'moves' on Ben. I know I would rather be caught dead than to admit this but I'm starting to feel things for him. Yeah, pretty weird right and I would've just keeled over if I was still 10 now. But being with someone wonderful for a few years could totally change one's view about that person. Ben's a nice guy and I think we can all agree on that. Besides, he's already saved me like what…the millionth time already? Now that's heroics right there. Wait…how does he do it anyway? I mean saving me in just the nick of time before I bite the dust. Does he have some sort of warning sense or something? (Max is wondering the same thing, Gwen)

It's quite a shocker to realize that you 'like' your cousin but hey, it's a free world. It's not like they placed a big fat mark on the universal scrolls that says you can't be with your cousin right? Not many people are wary of that but those people aren't here now so does it make a difference? I like Ben and he likes me so why not? Isn't it better to be with someone you know very well?

You think I've gone fruit loop huh? That I've officially flip saying that I'm sure Ben likes me back. I'm very sure of it. Why else would he throw stares at me when he thinks I'm not looking? Why else would he tense up whenever Kevin got too close and I know for sure he's not just looking out for me as family. Why else would he think about my safety first whenever there's trouble? Don't forget that I'm usually the first person to be saved by Ben. People can make a documentary about it called 'Ben's Saving of Gwen of the Day' to prove my point. The show can go four seasons! That's how many times he saved my life!

Okay, enough with the joking 'cause I know I just screwed up big time. I think I made my move a little too soon when Ben was still at his most vulnerable. I just couldn't help it you know 'cause it's been tormenting my head for quite some time and I really wanted Ben to feel what I was feeling. Of course that backfired and now he's not talking to me. But what's Gwendolyn Tennyson if she gave up too easily. That is so not me to do that and you know it. I can get through Ben one day and maybe he'll finally give in. But then again Benjamin Tennyson isn't the one to break down too easily. That's why I'm the perfect match 'cause I don't think anyone else can knock some sense into that boy's skull.

It's like we were a living contradiction towards each other and maybe that's the reason we fit. Ben's just as stubborn as I am. We are different in every way and the famous 'opposites attract' comes into play. We are on a very large chessboard and I have Ben cornered right now. The right moves can end it but it can also end in a stalemate if I'm not careful. But right now it's Ben's move and that I'm worried about. What if he refuses to move?

Then I should be the one to give him the push. Pressure him into submission by any means. I could use the natural female wiles 'cause you know what they say 'All is fair in love and war'. I know one thing guys can't ever resist and yeah, it is desperate isn't it. I'm not even sure I can go through with it. Probably not…we'll see. Not that I haven't been having urges lately. I'm not telling you about that though. That's strictly private.

For me to sound so nonchalant even though things are looking bad right now is kinda strange isn't it? Well a calm mind can resolve any problems…okay, I was lying. I had just finished crying a few hours ago and I had been screaming my head off on my pillow so Ben wouldn't hear. Not sure about him though…wait a second.

(Gwen exits her room and returns a few seconds later…)

Okay, so he's down there with his head leaned back on the couch and probably thinking of something right now. I can bet you my whole savings that he's still thinking about the kiss. Did he enjoy it or is he regretting it? Either way he also initiated it. Well, he did draw his lips towards mine. Sigh, Ben…sometimes you just take things into consideration too much for your own good. Can't you give in to your feelings for once?

But that's also the fun part right? What's love without challenges? Okay, I just called it love now and it sounds new to me but anyway the trials will test one's devotion to another. I sound like some sort of poetry book. Maybe I should lay off readi…what's going on? Ben?

I turned my attention to her cousin who was standing by the door. He was looking fine with that fake smile he's putting on. Trying his best to make me feel relieved I supposed.

"Wha-what is it Ben?" the words trailed off my lips. Now I'm stuttering, that's good. He doesn't seem to mind though as he takes another step towards me.

"Listen Gwen…about that…thing…yesterday." He started. Please don't tell me his trying to make up a believable excuse. Please don't say that the kiss was accidental. Please say you really meant it.

"About me walking off…" he continued. Huh? He's not talking about the kiss? That contact we made with our lips. He's not bringing it up at all? And now he's sorry for leaving me? I don't…I mean…what…Ben…don't tell me you…

"I didn't mean to you know. It's just that I was…" he felt silent. I know what he means. He doesn't need to say it for me to understand what he was trying to say. I know him enough to tell what it was. Call it a psychic connection if you want but I'd prefer a 'deep mutual bond'.

"Ben…" I called out lifting myself from my bed. He avoided making direct eye contact. That's alright. He's just feeling nervous. I certainly am but I can already see another chance coming up. Maybe this time…

I slowly made my way towards my now shaking cousin. I can hear the loud thud of both our hearts as our body inched closer. I can feel him shift his balance a bit as if recovering from a stiffening leg. I love the way he feels nervous around me. Sweat drops were evident. His breathing was getting heavier and his eyes wandered aimlessly at every nook and cranny. I simply giggled and that somehow added to his uneasiness. Don't know why but that somehow turned me on.

Only when we were a good foot from each other did he shift his gaze towards my face. He stared meaningfully into me which made me blush a bit. He cracked a smile at that realization and that made me even more nervous. I nearly gasped as I felt something I never expected.

Ben has wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. In response I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stared into each other for awhile, admiring each others face. He was very cute I'd give you that. Wonder why I didn't notice that before…well at the beginning of our first summer anyway.

I quickly snapped from my train of thoughts as I felt something warm press against my lips.

**Author's note:** Yey! I made a cliff-hanger too. That is fun to do! Next chappie: Ben's POV! 071308. Do you like the BxG moment? More BxG moment soon and darkness will flow through once more. What? Did you think it was that easy for them to be together! In love come many hardships. Peace out!


	7. Revealing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** I guess some readers have already figured it out. 071308 is a date which stands for (duh) 07/13/08 which is July 13, 2008, Sunday. The day of my b-day! Woohoo! Let the good times roll! Anyway, it's not just a special code for me but it's also a key part of this story. I used my birthday as part of something grand on a later chapter! Ben's POV coming up, Chapter 7…and here we…go!

This is it. I've changed things…forever. There's no going back. What is now done can never be reversed. Even if I would lie she knows it and I know it too. I can go on and on and on about why we can't be but I would just be lying to myself. I needed her more than she'll probably ever know. And that's why…that's why…things happened the way they did.

My lips slowly broke the kiss and in that instant, I already missed her warm and luscious lips. My body craved for more even if I tried my damn hardest to resist but the way her eyes looked lovingly into mine made me throw all caution to the wind. And without much deliberation I crushed my lips against hers again. I could tell she was dumbfounded but that didn't matter. I wanted it, she wanted it. Save the talk for later.

The next thing I knew we were now both in bed. When did that happen? I guess you forget about everything else when you're lost in the moment. My lips grazed her cheek as I got off and sat up beside my still lying cousin. A smile emanated from her face which made me blush for whatever reason.

"What ever happened to 'Gwen, I can't' and all that stuff?" she asks softly trailing her finger across my back The sensation of her touch made me almost lose it but I tried to control that feeling.

"I don't have to tell you why don't I? Do I need a reason? You get what I'm saying don't you?" Ben said turning his head towards her and Gwen only nodded. I turned my attention to the door. Don't know why. I could feel the weight of the bed shift and a pair of hands now pressing against my back. They belonged to none other than Gwen of course. I could feel her delicate hands slowly rubbing my shoulders and I was lost in the pleasure.

"Still…" She started "What compelled you to…you know…" she stopped there. She was referring to the kiss of course. I let out a sigh before I started the explanation. This is going to be one heck of a story. Not that impressive anyway.

"Well…I gave that 'other' kiss some thought the whole time I was downstairs. It just didn't feel right at the time 'cause…well…it just didn't." She simple let out an 'uh huh' urging me to go on. Her massage was a little harder this time though. "I kept thinking to myself 'what if we…started this. Then what next? I can't expect it to be smooth sailing from here 'cause of that realization'."

"What realization?" she asked. I can feel her hands loosen on my shoulder. I took another deep breath. I never thought I had to say this directly to her. Well, I guess I will now.

"That I loved my cousin." I could feel her hands drop and the weight that was on my shoulder before was gone. I could tell she was taken aback. I tried to muster up the courage to tell her that and now that I have, I was feeling uneasy again. What now? She was dead silent and I didn't dare face her. I can't bear to look what expression she had on her face but I continued anyway.

"I was surprise to discover that as well. I knew you felt the same way but I can't express that feeling as openly as you can. I was scared Gwen. Confused by how things were going too fast. How everything happened and all the questions that still have no answer…even if we did continue this…relationship…that doesn't help solve anything except our own personal questions. I…"

I could feel her arms wrap around me and she buried her face on my back. Even a simple hug like this made me feel how much she cared about me. She held on tight and we just fell silent for a few seconds. It's unbelievable how everything culminated to this. How that one summer made way for this new found love we have for each other. It's amazing how much everything can change in just one summer…

She had released me from that tight embraced and nudged me towards her direction. I faced her instantly. "I don't want you…thinking about your troubles and worrying yourself. We can get through this. I know we can. Trust me." She held both my hands and I could see the desperation that was evident on her face how much she wanted me to listen to her.

"Yeah…" was my only answer. I never understood why. Why of all people she met that she loved me. Me, her cousin. Then I could feel the insecurity that was dawning on me. What if she never did? She loved Kevin and only after he was gone did she start showing affection towards me. Was it that she needed someone to love? Was it because I was the only boy remaining on Earth? What if…what if she never did love me? What if she only had to because of these current circumstances? What if it was against her will?

Those new questions hurt liked hell. I always did love her from the start. Now, I'm not even sure she loved me for me. If it was only her female urges that compelled her to do so. Or maybe her logical thinking that forced her to show intimacy simply because she refused to let the whole species die out. Was it really desperation?

"Ben?" I could feel her soft voice call out with a touch of concern. She cupped my cheek with her hands and ran her fingers towards my hair. But the way she…those unnecessary things she does. Is it all part of the plan too? To make me fall in love with her? Was all the flirting already laid out just so she can have it her way? Gwen would never do that would she? She wouldn't ever deceive me like that for selfish reasons. She wouldn't ever hurt me that way. She knows how much I love her.

"Ben…" She called once more and my attention was now completely on her. She planted one dead on. Her lips carefully molded into mine and I couldn't help but close my eyes and feel the sweet sensation that was that warm feeling within me. I never felt her hold back on a kiss and if she never did love me then I would have felt she didn't enjoy the kiss but I could tell she did. She enjoyed every second of it as much as I did.

"What's the matter?" She said softly as she withdrew her mouth. Our faces were still quite close and our lips were brushing softly against each other. I could feel her soft breathing and I could definitely feel the warmth radiating from her. I could feel she loved me and that dispelled every doubt and suspicion...well most of it. I still have to be cautious. Fall in too deep and I could wound up heartbroken at the end.

"Nothing…" I answered back. I should suspect Gwen wouldn't be fooled by that line.

"Ben…please. Just tell me what the matter is." She urged on. I tried to let it out but I choked. I couldn't possibly just ask her directly. I avoided her stare. She then held on to me. Placed her head on my shoulder and kissed my neck gently in the process. She certainly knew ways to make me talk. Gwendolyn Tennyson is two steps ahead of anybody. She was a master of mind games…something that comes with the territory of being damn smart. I just wished how she felt about me was genuine. I hoped deep down it was.

"It's just that…why…of all people…did you, you know." She placed a finger on my lips, gesturing for me to stop talking. It was now her time to start explaining and I certainly wanna hear the tale. I might find out the convenient or inconvenient truth. Yes, that last bit I took from a documentary I saw.

"Its silly for me not to explain why, isn't it?" She smiled an innocent one. I nodded my head and waited for her to begin talking. Well? Gwen flashed a wide grin and jumped at me causing me to fall into bed. She pressed her lips hard against mine and slid her tongue inside my mouth. I was astounded by this 'new' concept of kissing but I enjoyed it nonetheless. I kissed back with every ounce of love I had for her and Gwen moaned from the sensation of our tongues twisting and twirling against each other. I certainly felt on fire. I was seriously turned on.

I can't believe the kiss lasted well over a minute. I never realize we can hold our breaths that long. We gasped for air and locked lips again. I was sure we were making out for at least a few hours or so. We plopped in bed from exhaustion and she scooted a little closer to me. I laid my head on her chest and I could feel the rapid thumping of her heart. The kiss certainly excited her and I believe she had lots of energy to spare as oppose to me. Her stray finger curled a single strand of hair on my head as her other hand traced through my cheeks.

"You still haven't explained, you know." I chuckled and I was pretty sure Gwen let out a small laugh 'cause I felt the sudden rise and fall of her chest. I was trying to hold back that craving for physical intimacy because the kiss left me wanting more. It was like a growing addiction. An ecstasy if you will.

"I made it pretty clear didn't I? Are you sure you don't just want to make out again?" She teased. She got me there. She could read my mind like it was the back of her hand. Who's complaining?

"That's one option." I shot back and she giggled. I've forgotten all about my worries this evening and it feels nice to kick back for once. I can start the searching tomorrow but now all I want to do is be with her. No aliens, no hero work, no worries. Just for tonight of course. I don't want to let anyone down. I know that somewhere everyone is counting on me to bring them back. She placed a finger on my chin and tilted my head upwards so I was now directly facing her. I only caught a glimpse of her face before I felt her lips press against my own.

The kiss lasted longer than all the rest. We could definitely hold our breaths for a long time. I'm surprise we have that kind of lung power. She traced her lips upward gently and kissed my forehead. "I always did love you, you should know that." She whispered softly before closing her eyes. Sleep was now intruding on us and I think we're done for the night. Tomorrow is a new day.

She had told me she loved me and I believe her whole-heartedly. She always did I'm sure of that and I always did too. We were just not sure at the time being about these feelings we have. A lot of pieces are still missing but I'm sure I can fill it in sooner or later. It will just take time. Something I'm sure me and Gwen have a lot of.

**Author's note:** I wasn't originally planning to have them get together in this chapter but I couldn't take the silent hostility any longer! And Summer's Beginning added to that with its damn smoking hot love scenes! I was on fire while reading it! Awesome fic! I hope that the scene in this chapter was hot for you too! Next chappie: More flashback and a greater darkness shall arise to stir trouble on Ben and Gwen's relationship! Peace out!


	8. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note**: You guys always get a special treat 'cause I write 3 chapters a week which is very hard to do since I keep running out of plots. I get inspiration when I take a stroll down memory lane. Seriously, there is a memory lane here. Okay, there isn't. Have you guys read the fic 'It Was So Obvious'? It's about Max's POV on Ben and Gwen's budding relationship but you can't find it in the Ben/Gwen category so just look for it under my favorite stories but you gotta read my profile first! I modified it! Anyway, chapter 8, piece of cake! Mmm…cake…I think I'll have a slice since it IS my b-day! And here we…go!

_One drown fell…and then another…and another…and another. One drone after another smash to the ground as the entire Alien Force engages the robot armada. Why do robot drones seem to be built to look good but are really useless in combat? I mean, they miss a lot! Talk about quality over quantity._

"_89…90…91." Kevin smirks, pounding one drone after another. Swampfire joins his side._

"_142…143…144." He smiled cheekily, crushing the drone with his hands._

"_No way you could have kicked that many. You're obviously lying!" Kevin sneered._

"_The wreckage tells the tale." smiled Swampfire, pointing at the mountain of scrap metal behind him. "How about we get things heated up?" he stated, molding a ball of fire in his hands and throwing it at the incoming group of drones. They exploded into nothing. "Stii-rike! Now that puts me up…say…203." he grinned._

"_Don't get too full of yourself Hothead." Kevin grinned, hurling a boulder at another group of drones, crushing them instantly. "Now I only trail by about 28, right?" he smirks. Swampfire had just toppled some drones by causing a landslide with his fireball._

"_Nope…more like 104. Don't worry, you can do it and by that I mean you can't do it!" Swampfire laughed running off to another direction to provide Gwen some back up._

"_I wonder if…" Kevin mused._

"_Don't even think of lying about how many you laid down. Cooper's keeping score you know!" Swampfire called out._

"_It's true." Cooper said, popping out behind Kevin. WTF?! Where did he come from!_

"_Awww…man." Kevin let out softly before dashing into some more drones._

"_Need some help?" Swampfire appeared in front of Gwen. She seemed not interested considering she still remembered that bet._

"_Aren't you supposed to be kicking robot butt? You are competing with Kevin aren't you and I don't want to have to hang out with him in a garage all day. Anyway, I'm fine here." A robot drone appeared behind her and was about to fire when Swampfire nailed it one blast._

"_You were saying?" He smiled. Gwen simply shook her head but thanked him for the save anyway. "So…you want to hang with me instead of Kevin?" he sounded curious. Gwen could feel herself getting very red._

"_No! It's just that you know…Kevin works with his car and takes a long time and we…on the other hand…um." Her face flustered and she was now twiddling with her fingers._

"_Uh-huh…right." Swampfire says, blasting the robot behind him without even looking._

"_How did you know...?" Gwen asks surprise._

"_I could see the reflection in your eyes." Swampfire chuckled._

"_How long have you been staring?" Gwen asks in wonder but she sounded more upset than she intentionally wanted to._

"_When we started the entire conversation. Now if you'll excuse me I believe I have a bet to win and a date with you after that." He smiled turning the other direction. Gwen blushed even harder._

"_Now it's a date?!" She called out frustratingly._

"_Fine. Quality bonding of a boy and a girl then. Later." He said, propelling himself into the air._

"_I swear Ben…" Gwen blasted a robot sneaking behind her. "I don't think so pal-y."_

"_How's the situation?" Swampfire said, landing in front of Cooper._

"_Well, the AF has destroyed at least half and nothing but a few minor injuries and…"_

"_No, not that. I mean the score. Who's ahead?" Swampfire asks in anticipation._

"_Well, you're still up by 26 and Kevin…"_

"_Better wrap things up before Kevin even has hope of winning." Swampfire dashes off._

"_Can I ever finish a sentence with Ben?" Cooper sighed before jumping back to his robot exoskeleton designed to deal major hurt._

_The ground shook and the entire robot armada ceased firing and retreated._

"_Now that's what I'm talking about! No more fuss! I almost broke a sweat there." Kevin smiled._

"_You're still down by 22." Swampfire stated focusing on the ground._

"_I know…" Kevin lowered his head._

_The ground shook yet again and the magnitude increased with each tremor. Something is tunneling its way to the surface. Swampfire reverted to Ben and called for the team to regroup. They all waited nervously as the shaking got even worse before finally stopping. They all let aout a sigh of relieved.  
_

"_For a moment there…" Kevin laughed "I thought the ground was gonna…"_

_A huge sphere shot out of the ground and floated mid-air. It left a huge gaping hole which led to who knows where. probably the core cause it appeared bottomless but then again that would be impossible.  
_

"_Don't you get tired of being wrong all the time?" Ben raised an eyebrow at Kevin._

"_Hey, you took that line from me when we were 10." Gwen smirked. I can't even believe he remembered that. Did my insults really get to him? I'm sorry for that then Ben.  
_

"_I know. It sounds so cold." Ben smiled back before turning his attention back at the floating giant sphere. It was about a mile in diameter and was smooth and metallic white. Portions of it flickered on and off. An alien vessel...no, planetary siege warship to the exact. Saw that in Star Wars once. Probably the same guys built it. Damn, I could have used that as a joke! I could have slain them!  
_

"_Well…what is this suppose to be? A stare down?" Kevin asks a bit annoyed. That expression quickly shifted. "Sphere holds for 500 points?" he smiled at Ben._

"_That is unfair considering you're down but whatever. I could seriously embarrass you more." Ben smirked as he turned into Big Chill. They stood staring at the sphere which seemed to be doing nothing. They waited and still nothing...and finally what's this? It's doing...absolutely nothing. Bored...  
_

"_Okay…now what?" Kevin asks in boredom, tossing some rocks at a distance. Gwen herself was now conversing with the other members about random stuff. Ben swore he heard her say his name. Nah, probably just hearing things.  
_

"_I don't know…Cooper?" Big Chill turned to him_

"_Checkmate!" Cooper exclaimed moving a queen piece over a square tile. He was engaged in a holographic chess battle with Allen. he sucked at the game. Is he really that bored?  
_

"_Cooper." Big Chill exclaimed even louder._

"_Yeah." Cooper turned to him._

"_See if you can get any sort of polarity reading on that thing and see if any life forms are present within the confines." Big Chill ordered._

"_Wow, I'm impressed." Gwen placed her hands on her hips. "Who knew you know such big words?"_

"_I don't. I don't even have a clue what I just said. I just heard it from Grandpa time and again." Big Chill smiled._

"_Show-off." Gwen smacked his head playfully. Kevin raised an eyebrow  
_

"_I'm kidding. Of course I know what 'thing' means." Big Chill chuckled. He was such a kidder. Well, the group di laugh  
_

"_I don't want to intrude…what the heck, I will anyway but we have a big shiny ball to deal with at the moment." Kevin said when he noticed Big Chill and Gwen staring at each other.  
_

"_Right…right." Big chill turned his attention to the sphere again. "Well, there are a lot of ways to making an omelet."_

"_By breaking a huge egg!" Kevin smiled dashing into the sphere with everyone following close by. Ben was very worried. I don't like this. The enemy seems to be at a momentary ceasefire but why? This must be a trap. Or worse! Kevin might take that thing down and I lose the bet! Wait a minute...what's the sphere doing now?_

_"Everyone!" Big Chill shouted. "Stay back!" Everyone was surprise by his sudden outburst and stopped moving._

_"What?" Gwen asks._

_"I said stay ba..."_

_A small hole in the sphere opened and a bright flash emanated followed by a huge explosion._

Ben sat up from the bed, sweating profusely. He looked around only to see himself in Gwen's room. It was all a dream…no more like a memory recall. Dammit! Why can I only remember these things in my sleep? He looked to his side only to see Gwen fast asleep. Thank God! Ben was relieved she was safe. He shifted a bit and kissed her forehead unintentionally waking her up.

"Ben?" She yawned, sitting up. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just a bad dream." Ben said forcing a smile.

"Well you should get some sleep. It's 2:00 in the morning. Come here." Ben scooted closer to her and dug his head deep into hers. Gwen wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss goodnight.

"Night Ben." Gwen said, dosing off once more.

"Yeah…night." Ben answered softly. He stared at the ceiling in deep thought. He wouldn't want her too worry so much but these images he keeps seeing. Maybe he can answer these questions he has by continuing to dream. That would make things clearer. I don't think I can fall asleep now though and the dream doesn't always show up. It just appears in some occasions. Why?

The Omnitrix flashed purple and Ben looked at it in wonder. Huh? Wonder what it's doing. Never mind that now. I should get asleep. I have a long day ahead of me.

"Ben…you still awake?" Gwen called to him.

"Um…no." okay that was a stupid thing to say. Gwen simply giggled and cuddled her cheeks with his. This went on for awhile. That's okay…I can hardly sleep anyway and this is adding to that. God, her skin is so soft...

"I know one way to make you tired." Gwen flashed a grin. What was on her mind? I would certainly like to know that.

She quickly planted her lips hard on mine, silencing me before I could even begin to speak.

**Author's note:** Cliff-hanger! Yes, I am that evil. Just kidding, I need to make preparations for my party so I have to leave you guys there. You take guesses. I don't mind. Peace out!


	9. Truth

**A/N:** Sigh…finally I started writing again after such a long time. I decided to update **The Aftermath** instead of **The Killing Joke** because I miss the more Bwen plot rather than the Ben/Joker plot and the latter fails the purpose of a Bwen love fic. This chappie will be quite shorter than most because I'm trying to get the feel of writing again. So here we go: Chapter 9. Rollin'!

_It takes three seconds to say "I LOVE YOU". Three hours to explain it and a LIFE TIME to prove it..._

Dusk broke signaling the beginning of a brand new day. Ben Tennyson was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal (hope there isn't any melamine in that). The sun wasn't even up yet and he assumed that Gwen was still fast asleep in her room. Thinking of her and of last night a faint smile registered on his face and it quickly vanished as he swallowed another spoonful of corn flakes. This is so surreal. It's like what I always wanted had a price to pay. I'm finally happy but at this cost. Just me and…

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps entering the kitchen. He needn't look to know who it is. You don't have to be Sherlock Holmes to know either. Last two people on Earth, remember?

"Morning." greeted a somewhat upbeat Gwen.

"Morning." Ben answered quite weakly and yawned although he had a goofy smile on his face.

"Judging by your expression I guess you had a good night's sleep." she smiled at him.

"Who could sleep? It was an all-nighter." He said sounding quite content.

"I'm surprise you're up and early but it's no wonder you're tired after…well…you know." she smiled sheepishly.

"Know what?" Ben raised an eyebrow, looking innocent enough, trying his best not to laugh.

"You really enjoyed it didn't you? I guess it could earn you bragging rights if you had someone to brag to about it." she said teasingly.

"Doesn't matter. Bottom line: we both know what went down. Now for our main concern: finding the others. Got any bright ideas?"

"Not that I can think of a good one." Gwen said softly, her lips shaping into a frown.

"I know I shouldn't ask this but ever since it's been us left and whenever I bring up the topic you seem to feel guilty about something. Maybe it's just me but could you clear this up?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Oh, it's, uh, nothing. I'm just worried about them is all." Gwen said, turning her head around.

"You sure that's it?" Ben raised a brow.

"Yeah…" her voice was almost inaudible.

"Well then, I guess we should start snooping around again. Wait a minute…I got it! Duh, why didn't I think of it before?" Ben shouted excitedly.

"What?"

"The Plumbers has, like, the whole world wired, right?"

"Go on."

"So they probably have satellites all over the world and cameras tucked in every nook and cranny or at least one for every 100 miles or so…"

"I'm not sure I'm followi…"

"Maybe we can access those cameras they have at their old Plumbers Base and take a look at the very spot it went down before all this happened which would be where we fought the alien invasion." Ben stated in an as-a-matter-of-factly way.

"I'd have to admit that was a stroke of brilliance. I guess we could give it a shot." Gwen said, forcing a smile. I guess he's bound to find out sooner or later.

It was already about 4:00 in the afternoon when they both arrived at the Plumber Base mainly because Gwen kept delaying the trip with non-trivial pit stops and complaints about things of no concern. It was like she was doing it on purpose just to prolong their travel. This Ben got really suspicious of especially when she insisted they stop to grab a bite of a…chilidog? Since when does she eat chilidogs? Isn't she a vegetarian? And she is very aware there isn't anyone to serve them chilidogs in the middle of a desert…in Los Angeles, Nevada…

They stood in front of the large 16-inch titanium door that needed an eye scan and voice recognition to open. Luckily Max had input both their data on the main computer so they can both access the base when need be.

"I guess we don't have to knock." Ben said jokingly and placed his eye on the scanner for the computer to read. _Voice recognition required. _A computer-generated voice told Ben.

"Ben and Gwendolyn Tennyson." he stated calmly. _Voice recognition approved. Welcome Ben and Gwen Tennyson_. The large metallic door slid open neatly and the lights lit up revealing a long and narrow hallway. Ben and Gwen made their way to the main computer located a few floors underground that can only be accessed through a shaft.

"This place is kinda creepy when there's no one around." Gwen whispered nervously to Ben.

"I doubt ghost or aliens for that matter are present here. It's just us inside a 5000 square meter underground bunker/main computer unless of course you're scared of the dark now." Ben grinned.

Gwen simple gave him an angry look.

"Sorry."

The main computer is huge. The screen is as big as an IMAX movie screen. That Ben used to his advantage when he would secretly watch movies here while they let him guard the place but they would always catch him in the act. The trail of popcorn on the hallways was a dead giveaway.

"Well here we are. Now if we can just access the footage of our fight against 'The Invasion…" Ben pressed a series of buttons on the computer and with luck he was able to access the "Camera Footage Records" folder. The name was oddly specific.

"You know how to work this thing?" Gwen asked in amazement.

"Actually I just kinda winged it." Ben smiled. "Now here we go. July 13, 2008- the day of the invasion…location-outskirts of Bellwood."

"Ben, wait. They couldn't possibly have kept records of that event if they were gone. We are just wasting our time." Gwen said frantically.

"Well it's worth a shot. I didn't think you were so easy to give up." Ben said without looking at her.

"More like scared that you would hate me if you knew." Gwen said to herself softly.

The footage started playing. It was every bit as Ben would remember the fight himself except for that blackout he experienced after. They were winning he could see that. Then the Alien Warlord appeared he still recalled that part. He talked some shit about destroying them then Ben shot a sarcastic comeback that agitated him. The Alien showed a device. A huge device. A huge cannon-like device protruding from his immense ship. Ben looked on as the device started growing an intense glow of awesome white light. Then a blinding flash enveloped everything. He looked on in horror at the sequence of events transpiring next. He had in his face an expression of total shock.

"I-I can't believe this." he finally uttered unsure of what to make of what he saw.

"I'm sorry Ben." was all Gwen could say as tears strolled down her cheeks.

**A/N:** What exactly happened? And what has Gwen have to do with all these? Is she really to blame or perhaps Ben? And what would become of these two? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out in the next chappie and boy am I happy to be writing again! BenGwen to the end! Peace out!


	10. Lapse

**A/N:** Season 2 of AF premiered and it's kind of disappointing to find out that it's still as crappy as the first season. I bet there'll be more forceful push by the writers on the Gwevin side, just to eliminate any traces of Bwen, which in my opinion became the reason the show sucked. Why bring Kevin into this anyway and, ignoring the guy, why is the plot so bad? It's like it was never even given any thought not to mention the aliens are just sorry excuses of combined forms of the original. The alien power thing with Gwen- magic was way cooler, right? I guess they ignored the phrase 'if it ain't broken then don't fix it'. What we're force to watch now is but a pale, shitty imitation of an otherwise awesome show. Anyway, chapter 10- the comedy chapter! - Prepare to get your funny bones tickled because I feel like spicing things up for once. Action!

The recording played in a continuous loop- haunting, tormenting and mocking Ben, making him relive each cold detail over and over and over again. What he saw wasn't gruesome or morbid or anything unpleasant to the eyes but its effect is just as horrific for Ben Tennyson. Memories suddenly came flooding back.

(Time for a flashback montage!)

_2 weeks ago…_

_July 13, 2008_

The sphere emitted a powerful flash that functions quite the same as a flash bang but far more intense, intended to permanently blind anyone within the flash radius. Luckily, Gwen was able to absorb enough of the flash that it merely stunned everyone momentarily (not too sure she can do that but, hey, this is my fic so I say she can!) Then Ben, as Big Chill, turns the whole thing into one giant round popsicle and Kevin, carrying a huge boulder, to smash the whole thing into shards of metal and ice.

"I guess that earns me enough points to win." Kevin smirks.

"Syeah, right. I froze it solid and made it brittle enough." Ben smirked even deeper. "I say we get an even split.

"No fair. That would still give you the lead."

"That's the point." Ben grinned

"Would Dumb and Dumber shut up for just a second and try to focus on the battle." Gwen said after finally losing her patience.

"Fine but just so we're clear, who's 'dumb' and who's 'dumber'?" Ben asked out of curiosity.

"I think we already know the answer to that, peewee." Kevin smiled satisfactorily.

"Yeah, we do. Gwen always says my name first when she's talking to us." Ben said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah. Hey, wait a minute!" Kevin angrily having just understood what Ben meant.

"Will you two put a lid on it?! Can we please just focus?" Gwen shouted at them.

"You know what's weird?" Ben inquired.

"What?" Gwen and Kevin asked in unison.

"We've been having this conversation for a minute now and we're still not attacked by the aliens. Why is that?" Ben wondered.

"Uh…common courtesy or cartoon law." Kevin suggested.

"Cartoon law? What the heck is that?" Gwen asked in confusion.

"You know. What usually happens in cartoons When we're having a conversation time slows comes to a halt and everything stops moving and it's like we've been talking for minutes when it's only been seconds that has passed just to add to the drama…minus the flashbacks." Kevin stated in a know-it-all matter. "_Reruns at weekends after every weekly episode_…"

"Back up. Are you saying we're just cartoon characters created by a bunch of writers in a non-canonical sequel that is never as good as the original mainly because of several elements having been changed that ruins the whole story not to mention the sappy and downright stupid romantic build-up between you and Gwen? And right now we're being viewed by thousands of strongly influenced teens and kids worldwide who takes the whole damn thing too seriously even though we don't exist and even go as far as creating their own stories about us just to satisfy their own personal selves on what may or may never happen? You're crazy!" Ben said, catching his breath.

(LOL moment! Went out of kayfabe there just to make it funny! I still want AF to end with BxG!)

"Controversies and weird theories aside, shouldn't we get back to battling?" Gwen complained.

"Sure. The whole thing has got me confused anyway but I'll go with Kevin's theory just so I finally have one thing to agree with him on." Ben said, rubbing his head.

And through the magic of fast-forward the Alien Force has finally destroyed the remaining alien forces even though they were vastly outnumbered. C'mon, the lead characters never die. They just get a few cuts and bruises that completely heal in the next episode but that won't stop me from killing the Kevin later on!

"Did that do it? Did we finally win?" Gwen said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"No. I don't think so." Ben said cautiously.

"Why do you say so?"

"We're not fading into black and the credits aren't rolling." Ben stated dramatically.

"You're right. That could only mean one thing. Boss fight!" Kevin shouted in anticipation.

"And in some bizarre twist of fate something unexpected will happen that will usually kill the not important characters leaving the main ones alive in a desperate attempt to add some variety to the story and boost ratings. In the end we then save all of them and everyone learns a valuable lesson about teamwork or some other crap. _Please hook me up with Gwen in the end for crying out loud_." Ben said, whispering the last sentence softly to himself.

"Stop ruining the plot for the readers! We might get cancelled!" Kevin said, worriedly.

And in that instance a gargantuan; heavily-armored vessel suddenly appeared in thin air in front of them. It was so huge that Waybig could fit inside it and drive all the way to work. Not to mention it has good mileage.

I don't think we can take that thing down." Gwen said, nervously.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can come up with something after the commercial break." Ben was confident.

"What do you mean com-"

(Ben 10 Alien Force will be right back.)

(In a world of chaos and turmoil, we need a hero. We need a savior. One man rises to the challenge and he will lead us into our destiny…through writing! bengwen014 stars in the all-new show; faced with insurmountable odds, deadly foes and too much homework. Will he be able to save us from terrible sequels and forge anew what we've been waiting our asses off? Well, if you help with the cause he might. The 'BxG'. Premieres Friday at 10:00 A.M. only on Cartoon Network.)

(Ben 10 Alien Force is now back on Cartoon Network)

"So did you come up with something?" Gwen asked eagerly.

"No but I do think we need better shows. bengwen014 sounds so lame." Ben finally said after being deep in thought. "Eh, I'll just wing it."

(Okay it's now serious from this point on so it doesn't destroy the atmosphere of this fic.)

The ship deploys itself on the ground, and using very large metallic tentacles, roots itself unto the surface. The hatch opens and a rather powerful looking alien steps out. Judging from his appearance and outfit he must be a high-ranked one.

"You're resistance is quite persistent yet laudable at best. I shall wipe you out as easily as I did with planets before. This task proves too easy it is not even worthy of my time. Once you are out of the way this planet will acknowledged its new conquerors!" the alien then re-enters his ship.

"We'll just see about that." Ben said, gritting his teeth.

Hatches from the ship suddenly opened and large protruding cannons spouted out. They were odd in design. Not looking like cannons at all but they were menacing-looking all the same. Suddenly they flashed an angry red and the whole area began to shake violently.

"Ben, I'm picking up a very huge energy spike! Nothing like ever before! The energy signature alone is giving me strong headaches!" Gwen panicked. "At the looks of it I think it's enough to wipe all of us clean and it's about to discharge!"

And in a split-second the energy dispersed into a very powerful shockwave. Gwen had only time to grab hold of Ben and concentrate all of her powers into creating a force field, having now clue how large the field is. On instinct Ben went Brainstorm and generated a field of his own to the fullest of his alien's power's extent.

Everything went black.

After the dust settled the ship was gone, the whole area was a burning wasteland. No signs of life except for a brilliant pink a blue field that was still radiating. Then it finally diminished and both Ben and Gwen fell to the ground unconscious.

**A/N:** FWY, The strain must have given Ben memory gaps. Well, it's getting late so I'll end it here for now. See you next chappie. Peace out!


	11. Chance

_In God we trust. In tuna we make caviar…_

**A/N: **One last chapter for the Aftermath to ensure that confusion won't be a factor when you read the sequel. This will be a short one as it will act as a prologue.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They sat on opposite ends of a circular oak table; silence dominated the tense atmosphere around them. Ben's chin rested on his right hand whilst the index and forefinger of his other one impatiently tapped on the table--hard.

His eyes shifted nonchalantly between Gwen and his surroundings. His look didn't seem laden with anger, though—in fact it was undistinguishable, but not scary. Nonetheless Gwen wasn't too optimistic.

"Ben?" she choked out, her voice trailed.

"Hmm?" he mumbled in reply, still leaning his chin on his hand for support, his eyes closed, maybe deep in thought. The tone suggested indifference, something Gwen found surprising.

"Aren't you mad at me?" she asked faintly.

Ben sighed in annoyance as if that question has been asked for the umpteenth time. "No." he replied hoarsely and sighed again, this time deeper than all his previous ones.

Gwen tilted her head in utter confusion, a frown evident on her face. Ben noticed.

Ben sighed once more, "I guess you're gonna keep bumming me until you hear what you wanna hear, but I already told you—_it wasn't your fault_." he said, raising his voice to put emphasis on those last few words.

"But it was…" Gwen shook her head vigorously, "It was entirely my fault. I co-I could have saved them—if I _tried_. If I-"

Ben quickly stood up from his sit, an annoyed expression on his face, slamming the palms of his hands hard on the table, the force making it wobble for a split-second or so.

"When are you gonna get it through your thick head?! No one's getting blamed here! If anyone should be blamed for fucking up, it should be me! I was responsible for this team! For protecting the world! No one else should have had to pay for my mistake!" his voice shook on that last statement, tears visible in his eyes, gritting his teeth to stop himself from crying.

She looked at him with an expression not outright distinguishable. This time she sighed, clearing her throat and spoke as calmly as she could, "I know you think everything is your burden. That the whole world weighs solely on your shoulders alone but…" she trailed off, giving some time for the words to sink in, "I'm every bit a part of this as you are. We had individual roles to play that matched our abilities. I knew mine but I failed at it…miserably. I could have saved them, Ben. I really could have. But I got selfish. I only thought of saving you…"

Surprisingly, her look betrayed her words. Neither was she crying nor did she regret saying those words. Knowing that Ben was still with her--still alive--was enough to weather this nightmare. She found herself now facing the floor, as if it was most interesting thing to look at.

Ben was silent—speechless for the moment but unfazed. "And it was still because of me, Gwen." he started. "If you only weren't 'thinking of saving me' then maybe they'd still be around."

"_Maybe_, but if I wasn't able to conjure a big enough field then we'll probably end up like them. The fact is we're still here, Ben. We can still bring them back."

Ben thought for a moment. Alien X might be able to help but the watch—ever since the day the incident happened, the Omnitrix has been basically on 'lockdown' lately. _Why_?

"Ben?" Gwen called out, snapping her fingers in front of him.

Ben blinked a few times, turning his attention to her once more. She's right. It wasn't a guarantee we could have done anything to save them—not when we were caught by surprise. Gwen's the only person I got now. If I lost her in that battle, too, I would have just shot myself there and then.

"If I knew the risk involved almost losing you, maybe putting you on this team was a mistake in itself." Ben said coldly, tearing away his gaze from Gwen.

"So you're zoning me out as a non-factor? A liability?" Gwen hissed, hurt ringing in her voice.

"I'm not zoning you out as anything! I'm saying you're someone I can't afford to lose!" he sneered, his breathing rapid from his sudden outburst. His fiery demeanor even took Gwen by surprise, causing her to lean back to her back—a sort of instinctive defense mechanism. At this Ben calmed down a bit, pushing away the chair that hindered his way.

He paced the floor, grunting and cursing in frustration. Gwen stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, not bearing to see him like this.

"Sorry." Ben said softly.

"Its fine." she replied.

"It's just so frustrating, you know?" he said turning to her, "Even until now we haven't the slightest clue what exactly happened. We're down to nothing. Still left with those same theories we started with."

"Well, the video-"

"It wasn't much help. Other than the fact that we now know we managed to save our own skins, it couldn't get us anywhere. What we really need to know."

"What we do know is the field we created." Gwen started, catching Ben's attention. "It was enough for us to withstand whatever it was that hit us."

"We're still missing the big question of what exactly it was that hit us." Ben quickly added.

"Well, if it helps, my powers picked up a peculiar vibe on that shockwave blast. Something like a strong gravitational pull towards a magnetic core. A concussive energy blast will leave traces, even burnt bodies. We were left with nothing —no trace of corpses. It's very strange how its area of effect could have been so minimal yet everyone in the whole world: gone."

Ben mused for a moment. "Gravitational pull…a core. Shockwave…" His eyes flashed as realization dawned on him. Suddenly it all started to make sense now. Ben's head abruptly reared up, looking wide-eyed at Gwen with an expression that read, 'Eureka!'

"Ben? What is it?"

"Don't you get it, Gwen? The gravitational force? The blast that wiped everyone clean off with no trace at all but leaving everything else intact? Why didn't I see this before?" Ben said in such a hurried manner that his words were barely understandable. Nonetheless, Gwen perfectly understood him.

"Really? Are you saying we can bring them back?! Ben, you have to-" Gwen was quickly cut off when Ben suddenly planted his lips on hers, hard, wrapping his arms around her in the process. Gwen blinked a few times, caught off-guard by the kiss. Despite that, she kissed back, moaning as she did, deepening the kiss. After a few seconds Ben broke the passionate contact, leaving a very flustered Gwen looking at him with a dazed expression.

"What was that for?" she asked, clearing her throat and fanning herself with one hand. When did it get so suddenly hot?

"For being so awesome." he replied with a grin on his face.

"What? Why? Ben, what did I do?"

"I'll tell you on the way there." Ben said, grabbing Gwen's hand and dragging her towards him as he started running for the door.

"Hold on, Ben. Where are we going?" Gwen said, trying to keep up with Ben.

"You'll see. Now, c'mon!" he said, jerking her hand even more as he lengthened his stride. "The Break Juncture should still be there."

Gwen drew a blank expression, "Break Juncture?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That ends the first part of **The Aftermath**. A continuation will be written some time soon.


End file.
